Padfoot returns
by Phoenix Tears Of A Riddle
Summary: Ginny Weasley hasn't been the same since her 4th year when she went to the department of mysteries. She hasn't been the same since Sirius Black died. But what happens when padfoot returns? What truths are uncovered?


**I don't own anything! **

My life is hell. My life is torture. My life is not worth living anymore if he's not here to live it with me. I need him more than I need oxygen to breathe. He was my reason for living and now he's gone. The only one I will ever love, even though he didn't know it, has disappeared. My shining star has gone out. My Sirius is dead.

"Ginny!" Ginny heard her mother shout up the stairs, "There has been an emergency Order Meeting." she dragged herself off her bed and looked in the mirror lazily. Her hair was limp, lifeless and not it's usual vibrant red. It had been like that since her 4th year. Since Sirius had died.

Ginny's heart clenched at the memory and she was immediately holding my chest as she tried to calm herself. She pulled on a hoodie and jeans before pulling her hair into a loose ponytail. What was the point of trying anymore? Harry had Luna now, he had found out that she never did love him properly, and now he had a little boy. She had no-one. Ginny used to put make up on and do her hair every day when she was Grimmauld Place but it was all for Sirius, her Padfoot.

Ginny walked slowly down the stairs and saw her mother and father rounding up the rest of her family up. They had won the war but Fred had been lost. It had broken the rest of Ginny's fragile heart when she saw him laying still and cold. He and George had been the only ones who could make her laugh but now the laughter was gone. George had married Alicia and was running the store but he no longer pranked. Not without his twin by his side, he wouldn't. Angelina, Fred's girlfriend at the time, had thrown herself into Order work. She never got married.

Ginny frowned as I thought about the meeting. Why was it an emergency? The worst was over, was it not? Voldemort had died three years ago! She trailed after George into the fire and landed in Grimmauld Place. She took Harry's hand as he helped her up then dropped it and sat down in a seat opposite the door and next to George.

Ginny watched everyone arrive then listened to Harry. "I'm sorry for dragging you away from your meetings and work but a miracle has happened. 6 people who we haven't seen in years have appeared. Two of them, I never knew." Harry was bouncing in his seat and she took interest then. He had never seemed this happy.

"Dammit Harry, tell us!"Ginny snarled, "I've been dragged out of bed for this!"

Everyone looked at her with shock. She usually didn't utter a word in these meetings. Then Ginny heard new voices.

"Calm down Kitten, he's just excited his amazing godfather is back." Sirius Black stepped forward with a cocky grin.

No one got the chance to react because a second voice spoke, "I see why people were afraid of you in my Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, Miss Weasley." Remus Lupin stepped forward and smiled. Some people in the room were starting to grin.

Ginny was still shocked. A third voice intervened, "I see what you mean Padfoot. She is _exactly _like Evans with the temper." James Potter stepped forward and she saw Harry grinning like a maniac.

Then a hand emerged and smacked James' head. "James! And it's Potter, in case you forgot!" Lily Evans stepped forward, her hair the same colour as Ginny's but more vibrant.

Then she heard a familiar feminine voice, "Wotcher Ginny, what's with the temper?" Tonks stepped forward, her hair turning its normal bubblegum pink colour as she spotted Teddy in a high chair.

People were starting to get up to see if they were dreaming or not when the last voice caused George and Ginny to jump up. It was exactly like George's. It couldn't be...

"Merlin Gin, where did that come from? Oh hello George, still earless I see!" Fred stepped forward and that's when George lost it. He stormed over to his brother and whacked his arm, "3 years Fred! You could have sent a postcard to say you were fine up there!" He let out a half-sob half laugh before hugging his twin. "It's good to have you back Gred!"

That's when hell took over. People screamed in happiness and rushed to the new arrivals. All of the older supposed-to-be-dead people had changed. They were younger. They all looked about 25 now. Apart from Fred, he was the same age as George. Remus and Tonks ran to their 3 year old boy and hugged him tightly; Remus looking the happiest Ginny had ever seen him.

Harry was embracing his mother and father while Ginny's own mother and father were hugging Fred. Ron, Hermione, Alicia, Percy, Charlie, Bill and Fleur all ran too. Angelina got there first though and Fred lifted her off her feet into a kiss.

But Ginny only had eyes for one man. She walked over to where Sirius was talking to Kingsley and hugged him tightly with no explanation. "Sirius, if you ever leave us again I will personally make sure that Hell feels like Heaven after I'm finished with you!" She growled.

Sirius laughed and hugged her back, "Ok Ginny. Now, why do you look so tired?" He traced the dark circles under her eyes with his thumb and she had to stop herself from shivering with pleasure. "And your hair... it was so beautiful! Now look at it!" Sirius pulled Ginny's hair out of its ponytail and ran a hand through it.

"Yeah well let's just say that I haven't been sleeping well since the Department of Mysteries and my hair... what's the point of trying when the one you love was dead?" Ginny told him, sitting down on a chair. Her eyes had tears in them and she knew they were burning brightly now that her Padfoot was back.

"Ginny, we need to talk." Sirius said firmly, taking her hand and pulling her out of the room. Ginny followed him curiously. He had been back 5 minutes and he already had something on his mind? What was up with him? She followed Sirius into his brother's old room and he looked round at the mess.

"Ah Snape got in here and took some stuff. Mostly stuff Lily had sent you. Then Harry, Hermione and Ron were looking in here for a horcrux." Sirius looked shocked so Ginny said quickly, "Don't worry. I'll explain later."

Sirius nodded then said, "So Ginny, want to explain why you've let yourself go just because I died?"

At first Ginny was shocked, how had he found out?

As if reading her mind, Sirius said casually, "Harry, Ron and Hermione told me. They figured it out you know. The others didn't but they did. They knew you were close to me so knew it was why."

Ginny then felt anger, "_Just _because you died? _Just? _Sirius Black, don't you ever say that again! You were so important to me! I felt like half of me had died with you! I know that sounds corny and cheesy but its true! I fell apart! I tried dating Harry but it didn't work! Wanna know why?"

She was shouting and yelling at this point but she didn't care. Sirius just stayed silent. "Because every single time Harry kissed me or hugged me or simply touched me, I thought of you! I wondered what it would feel like to have _your_ lips against mine or have_ your_ hand on my waist! Every time you staggered through that door drunk with a slut with you and you stumbled up those stairs with her, I would nearly faint with pain! Because I hated it that someone else got you! I hated it that I wasn't the one making you cry out! I love you Sirius Black! Why didn't you realise? I-"

Ginny was cut off by Sirius grabbing her waist and yanking her forward to meet his lips. She gasped as her hands tangled themselves in his dark locks; her mouth feeling like it was on fire. Ginny felt Sirius push her against the wall roughly and claim her lips in another fiery kiss. She licked Sirius' top lip, begging for entrance and he let her all too willingly. Ginny let her tongue explore Sirius' mouth excitedly, moaning as Sirius drew small circles on a patch of skin that was showing by her waist.

Sirius tugged her hoodie and top off before Ginny gasped out, "Wait! What are you doing? You don't have to do this just because you feel sorry for me!"

Sirius chuckled against Ginny's neck as he bit down onto it before saying, "Ginny, you need to get glasses I think! I've loved you since the day we met in your summer before your 4th year. I only brought those girls home so I could forget how disgusting I am. I was a 47 year old man then! That would have been wrong, Gin. But now..." Sirius bit down on her collarbone this time and smirked as she let out a moan, "I'm about 25 so there is no problem."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Always the charmer, Black." She quickly got rid of Sirius' shirt and traced every line of his toned body with her fingers as she examined the tattoos. She smirked as she heard a moan come from Sirius at just the simple act. "What do they all mean?" She whispered, her fingers hovering over a dog that moved by magic. "This one is simple. Padfoot." A moment later the word _Padfoot _appeared in gold.

Sirius nodded, breathing heavily. "We all got one at the end of school as our very first tattoos. Remus has one of a wolf. James had one of a stag. Peter had one of a rat." His voice was venomous by the end and Ginny quickly put her fingers over his mouth. "Shh Harry got Pettigrew. Wizard Debt, remember?"

Sirius took Ginny's hand and kissed her knuckles gently. "What would I do without you Ginny Weasley?" He pushed her against the bed, kissing down her body roughly...

**2 hours later: **

"You never told me what this one means." Ginny told Sirius as they walked down the stairs. Ginny was pretty sure that everyone would know what they had been up to. Sirius had no shirt on and they had heard someone come past at least 3 times.

Ginny was now pointing to a fox that was next to the dog and was slinking around Sirius' heart area. Sirius smirked, "That was the last tattoo I got. It was the week before I... well died is the best word. I had wanted a new tattoo for ages and I wanted one that meant something to me. Wait a second..." Sirius trailed off and a moment later the dog and fox reached Sirius' heart and the dog turned into Sirius and the fox into...

"Me!" Ginny exclaimed, shocked. "What the hell Sirius?"

Sirius laughed at her face, "Well you meant so much to me. When anyone asked I just said it was Evans. I said it was to remember her because I have the tattoo of prongs on my back to remember him. No one looked too closely at the tattoo. But someone could easily recognise it was you if they did."

"But why a fox?"

"Because you are cunning and sneaky like a fox and the fur is your hair colour." Sirius explained as he opened the kitchen door. Everyone looked at them and Ginny's mother looked murderous. "Hi mum!" Ginny laughed and everyone looked even more shocked. Had Ginny Weasley just laughed?

But Fred and George were staring at Sirius' chest. "Fred are you seeing what-" George started.

"Yes I think I am George. Could it-" Fred interrupted.

Ginny laughed and put her arms round Fred and George's shoulders. "Boys, I know he has a great chest but eyes off my man!" She told them firmly, watching her mother's eyes blaze at her words.

"No Ginny, we don't care about that! Do you know who Padfoot is Gin?" Fred asked in an awed voice.

Ginny smirked and said, "Sure. Padfoot is one of the marauders along with Prongs, Wormtail and Moony. Padfoot is Sirius Black. Prongs is James Potter. Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew. Moony is Remus Lupin."

Fred and George gawped at the three marauders before George said weakly, "And you didn't bother to tell us this? Bloody Hell Ginny! We've been living with a marauder's son and a marauder's godson for over 10 years and we never knew!"

Fred turned to Remus, "You? No wonder you knew so many awesome hexes and knew when we were planning something!" They looked between the three again before Harry said quietly, "I knew!"

Fred and George both grinned then and started yelling.

"We're honoured to meet you lot!"

"Yeah you're our inspirations!"

"What's the best prank you pulled?"

"Can we have a prank off one day? See who pulled the best?"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Lily interrupted. "First of all, I heard your conversation on the stairs. You told people you got me tattooed on your chest when you didn't really?"

Sirius grinned, "Yep. But I got one of you! Right next to Prongsy boy." He turned so they could see a red head stood next to the Stag, stroking it.

Lily grinned then, "So what's happening with you two?"

"Yes, I would like to know that!" Molly snapped.

"Sirius and I are together." Ginny said honestly, "No one can change that. Got it?"

People nodded then Charlie and Bill stepped forward, "Aw are we going to have to have the big brother talk to you Sirius? You are technically younger than us now!" Charlie teased.

Sirius snorted, "Not happening boys. I've heard it all before from Fred and George. They're actually quite bright."

"Thanks!" The twins said together cheerfully then said together again in an irritated tone, "Hey!"

"I'm joking boys! Anyway, they heard me talking to Moony about it." He nodded over to Remus who was sat with Teddy on his lap.

Ginny stretched then said, "I'm going to shower. See you guys later." She walked upstairs but Sirius followed moments later and everyone quite clearly heard him say, "Want some help in the shower? I can think of a few things to do..."

There was silence for a couple of seconds then Fred broke it with, "Bloody hell George, we may be related to a marauder one day."

**Ok so this is not my best piece, I know. I was just bored in my room and it popped into my head. Um I'm so annoyed with JK Rowling for killing Fred, Sirius, Remus and Tonks! They didn't need to die! I was thinking of bringing Dobby back to life but that would just be a bit too weird.**

**Anyway, Review!**


End file.
